Conquered cities (Civ5)
When a unit conquers a city,' '''the player has different options: *'Annex''' the city into his or her empire *Make the city a puppet *'Raze' the city to the ground *'Liberate' the city and give it back to its previous owner Annexed cities Annexed cities work much like founded cities. The player can choose their productions, manage where citizens work, purchase units and buildings, expand the borders by purchasing additional tiles, and so on. Nevertheless, the population will generate extra Unhappiness and the city will have an "Occupied" status. The only way to overcome this is by building a courthouse (the option to purchase a courthouse was added after a patch). After the courthouse is built, the extra Unhappiness will be gone (but not the normal Unhappiness generated by number of citizens). The player may choose to burn down any of his or her annexed cities anytime. Puppet cities Puppeted cities are not controlled by the player, and thus units and buildings may not be purchased from them, but the empire will benefit from their Gold, Culture, Science, and any resource that is connected to them. They also grow, expand their borders and construct buildings (but not units or wonders), but the player can't choose what is going to be built. Puppeted cities do not count towards the 30% Culture increase on acquiring new Social Policies or the requirement for National Wonders, and generate a lot less Unhappiness than annexed cities. However, they generate 50% less Culture and Science than normal cities. One downside of keeping puppet cities for long time is that they will build every building available, hugely increasing building maintenance costs and consequently driving the empire to backruptcy. This is easily countered by having a strong economy. Sometimes puppet cities may construct Markets, Banks and Stock Exchanges, which also helps. Puppeted cities always have their focus set to "Gold focus". Since a newly conquered city usually has its Production diminished a whole lot, it's advisable to make it a puppet for a few turns instead of immediately annexing it. Any puppeted city may be annexed anytime by clicking on the city's banner (unless you're playing as the Venetians), and the city name can be changed by viewing the city. Razing .]] Cities can be burnt down to remove their Unhappiness upon conquering. When this option is chosen, the city will be treated as if it was just annexed (thus still causing an Unhappiness hit), but the city will start burning, decreasing its population by one every turn. After some turns, depending on the size of the city, the city will disappear, and in its place there will be a city ruin. This is a good option to take if you have no interest in controlling the captured city or owning its land. Razing can be selected when a city is captured, or at any point after control is taken, including after a courthouse is built, although only annexed cities can be razed, so puppeted cities must be annexed first before they can be razed. At any point during razing prior to the city's destruction, you can stop the razing, which can be a useful tactic for reducing the population of an annexed city to avoid unhappiness without destroying it outright (this is good for cities with wonders in them). Technically, chosing the razing option automatically annexes cities, so they will be unable to be made puppets, making the thinning tactic a bad choice if you intend to avoid annexation of captured cities. Attacking and conquering a city lowers its population by 50% and destroys all cultural and defensive building, as well as some of the other buildings the city had. So some players, instead of annexing most of the time, raze the city and then build another one on the ruins to avoid dealing with Unhappiness or the courthouse gold maintenance. The downside is that doing so will cost time, production, and food, or gold, to be spent on building a settler, as well as time for moving the settler into position and founding the city, that doing so will cost all of the remaining population and buildings, including wonders, which causes them to be permanently destroyed, and that razing a city leaves the area it inhabited unclaimed, requiring radical border growth that will cost either a lot of time or a lot of money, and may potentially result in another civilization placing a city in the location before it can be reclaimed. Thus, it is not recommended to raze a city unless a player has no interest in the city or land whatsoever. There are certain things that can prevent a city from being razed. Annexed cities that were the original capitals of a civilization or a city-state cannot be razed. This is so you cannot prevent a civilization from being liberated by destroying all of their cities. In addition, when playing as the Indonesian civilization, their Spice Islanders ability guaranties the first three cities founded continents other than one containings other Indonesian cities cannot be razed. The player may also choose to disallow city razing by checking in "No City Razing" in the Advanced Game Options before starting the game. City-states bought out with a Merchant of Venice cease to exist, and the cities themselves will act as though they were settled cities, meaning they can be razed and cannot be liberated. Liberating In the vanilla version of Civilization V, liberating a city is only possible when the city was part of an exinct civilization or city-state. In order to "liberate" a city originally belonging to an extant civilization, it would have to be puppeted or annexed and then gifted to its original owner. When a city is liberated to an extinct civilization or city-state, they will be back in play, and they will vote for the liberator when the United Nations election occurs, no matter how their relationship is at the time of the vote, provided they are still in play. In case the city has been liberated more than once, the latest liberator will get the vote. A city can only be liberated when captured. If another option is chosen, it will no longer be possible to liberate the city. It is also not possible to liberate a city when you capture it from its original owner, making it impossible for the player to resurrect a civilization which they conquered completely. These rules continue no matter what expansion packs are installed. In Gods and Kings and Brave New World, you can liberate any captured city, whether or not its original owner has been wiped out. The flip side is that bringing a civilization back from the dead no longer guaranties diplomatic support from them. Liberating a City-State will also make an alliance and give the liberator a lot of influence points (They will still decrease each turn, though, and by going under the limit, the alliance will then be cancelled). Liberating a city of an extinct civilization will grant the liberator relations modifier and open borders agreement for the rest of the game. City-states bought out with a Merchant of Venice cease to exist, and the cities themselves will act as though they were settled cities, meaning they can be razed and cannot be liberated. Category:Civilization V